


И так бывает...

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: В этот раз, удача на его стороне.





	И так бывает...

В первый раз я увидел его, будучи стажером.

Я — обычный молодняк, а он — младший агент. Таскал за шефом его инструменты, носил ему кофе, исполнял поручения, и что главное, он ловил каждое слово своего босса.

Это было странно, он был старше меня лет на десять, а то и больше, но все равно был мне интересен. Как-то ненормально интересен. Я не знал его. Не знал его имени, вообще ничего о нем. И как бы я не хотел изменить это, к сожалению, это было невозможно.

Через несколько дней, меня отправили в другой город. Единственное, что осталось: воспоминания, и редкие мечты об объятиях сильных рук уже полузабытого образа.  
Я действительно начал забывать, и поэтому был удивлен, когда сбивая с ног преступника, узнал в мужчине того самого агента на побегушках. Только теперь он явно был выше по званию. И снова я оказался прав, мальчик на побегушках стал полноценным агентом.

То, что он не помнит меня, я понял сразу. Хотя, где вероятность того, что он вообще тогда, много лет назад обратил на меня внимание? Вот именно, почти нулевая эта чертова вероятность.

Помню, как сидел тогда и всматривался в его черты лица. Он был почти таким же, только взгляд стал почти стальным, в волосах появились первые седые волосы. Но в этот день я впервые увидел его улыбку. Искреннюю, озорную, почти детскую. Когда я видел его в первый раз, мне казалось, он не умеет этого делать. Хотя, у него ведь было время и научится, так ведь?

И вот шло время, я узнавал его. Четыре брака, три развода, однажды вдовец, сломленный горем отец. Это было странно. Я не смел надеяться ни на что. Не рядом с ним. Зная его биографию было бы странно, если бы он обратил свое внимание на какого-то балтиморского копа. Надо ли говорить, что я был приятно удивлен, узнав, что мои убеждения неверны?

Как оказалось, все было до безумия легко. Он не выставил меня вон после признания, не врезал, не уволил, не пристрелил. Просто пожал плечами и сказал, чтобы я, наконец, перестал маяться дурью и располагался в его доме так, как хочу. Что я собственно и сделал, после долгих попыток убедить самого себя, что это не сон. Хотя, все-таки в себя я пришел после успокаивающе-требовательного поцелуя и последующего за ним долгого секса.

Вот и сейчас, я лежу рядом с ним и вспоминаю, как временами был готов провалится сквозь землю, временами убить его, иногда просто уволится, даже закатить истерику, и да просто напросто исчезнуть.

Все эти годы… Они были настолько необычны, тяжелы и легки одновременно, что сейчас я просто рад. Да нет, я счастлив, ведь это лучшее, что со мной случалось. Просто быть с ним, закатывать эти самые истерики, доводить его до ручки, а потом взбешенного вести в спальню и так же яростно заниматься с ним любовью. Иногда и не только в спальне, иногда дольше, чем мы оба рассчитываем. А иногда шокируя обычным поцелуем тех, кто не вовремя зашел в лифт.

Но это уже их проблемы. Так ведь?


End file.
